Skelltor (Skeleton)
The Skeleton dragon is currently not breedable or tradeable. It is only obtainable through the current Halloween Event. They can be found in any world, having a rare event that spawns an a Halloween egg that hatches this dragon. When the egg spawns, the sky will turn purple with a jack-o-lantern face in place of the moon, and ghost icons will come off player's dragons. The music will also change, until the egg is found or despawns. The egg will spawn surrounded by several mobs (4+ to be exact), and as you get closer you should hear a heartbeat sound made by the egg. The egg itself is much different than the other kinds, looking like a jack-o-lantern though it still has the regular egg shape. Caves are a good place to find these eggs, but be careful! Please DO NOT VANDALIZE this page. We have had so many problems with this already. Appearance The Skelltor is a huge dragon made of bone, appearing to have glowing fire inside of its ribcage and eyes that have the tertiary color. It has 2 wings and 4 legs, like most other dragons in the game. It has various spikes across its body, including five neck spikes on the front and back, six back spikes and six tail spikes. A patch of fur is under the large horns on each side of its head. Juvenile The Skelltor grows larger, having a pair of large, prominent horns and back spikes Adult The Skelltor grows much larger, and it is still mountable without the player having to wait for the dragon to sit. Elder The Skelltor grows larger, and is unable to be mounted unless the player waits for it to sit or jumps off of an elevated platform. Mutations Eggs The egg spawns on all maps with an event after a long period of time. This causes the map to turn a red-purple hue and music to change, and a large jack-o-lantern face will appear in the sky and replace the moon. The music stops and the world changes back to normal when the egg is either picked up or despawns because it took too much time. The event usually lasts 1-5 minutes, but if you're lucky it can last up to 10 minutes. You'll find that as you approach the egg, you will hear a heart beat, which gets louder as you near it. This is a way to help you navigate it. The egg is a glowing orange with blue scales in constellations. You can only pick up the egg once. However, you still have a small chance of obtaining the egg from a mystery egg. (Mystery eggs have a 5% chance of having the Halloween egg to picked. In retrospect, it's easier to get them from the egg if you have more money than average as mystery eggs cost 30,000 coins.) Though it’s not Breedable, YET, it will be in the future. Until then nobody will know how long it will take for the breeding to cooldown. Very Important On November 1st, the drop rate for Halloween eggs will be cut in half and mystery egg prices will also go up as the second week of the Halloween event comes around. Tips First, get a small, mostly transparent dragon, like a raptor or axolotl. Owls can be a good option as well because of their speed, but are not as small. Second, turn down your sound, look for nests with lots of prey around and a little glowing ambiance around it. Third, make sure you're in a VIP or a very dead server. Fourth, don't bother hunting if you have an egg. Be nice and share, please! And finally, search with a trusted friend that you believe will not steal the egg and will help you find it (maybe someone who already has the Skelltor). Listen for a heartbeat! To hear it better, press menu, then settings then turn off the music. The closer you are the louder it will be! Also one of the best places to find the egg is Tundra because the egg will stick out like a sore thumb, or the Grassland because the map is flat and small. Hope this helps! Heres a tip look in caves! I found my Skelltor in a cave and I know someone else who did as well. I wish you all well on your hunt! Glitches The Skelltor egg spawns (as well as the map and music change) around 30 minutes up to 2 hours. If it takes longer, try to join a different server. The timer can glitch and not happen at all in a single server. Hopefully this is fixed soon. There is also a chance that the timer on the Event Egg will reset if a Regular egg is picked up. We hope this gets fixed soon as well. Please do not rely fully on the heartbeat method. It tends to glitch a lot and isn't heard. For those who are confused, the heartbeat method is something you hear (a heartbeat, obviously) when you're close to the Halloween egg. Facts It's the second dragon in Apex Tier. Due to its high health and high melee, it can possibly win a fight with the Agricos (Lizard). It depends on the player and their combat skill. Any server has the same chance of spawning (confirmed by devs) '''Public servers and VIP servers have the same chance, and it doesn't matter how many players, either. There is no specific time when the event will happen. It is RANDOMIZED! If you hear somebody say that it's 1% every 30 minutes, it is false information. You have a 30% chance every 30 minutes. (Confirmed by devs) It takes approximately 1 hour to grow the Skelltor from Young to Elder, and approximately 264 Meat (not tested with other foods). �� ''~*~Happy Hunting Everyone!~*~ '''�� ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ''Absolutely '''NO '''vandalizing this page anymore. Only add information that is important and related to the Skelltor or the Halloween Egg Event. Gallery Juvenile fire element Skelltor.png| Adult fire element Skelltor.png| Elder fire element Skelltor.png| Elder fire element Skelltor flying.png| RobloxScreenShot20191028_134820004.jpg|Three Skelltor Category:Apex Tier Category:Event